He Died
by WhenLolzCry05
Summary: Once you die, you can never return. Guess what, that's a lie. A compilation of tragic one-shots where Edward Elric dies in each chapter. No Yaoi. Mentions of EdWin.
1. Chapter 1

**1st Grave: Goodbye**

Trisha Elric held her baby closer to her. He was heaving, his ragged breaths bringing pain to her heart. "Shush, shush... it'll be alright, my little one." She wished. She refused to believe that there was no other way to save her little boy. "Mom...It hurts.. " Edward moaned weakly. His small hand squeezed Trisha's sleeve as he became rattled with coughs.

Trisha hugged Ed tightly, the only comfort she could provide to him now." It'll be okay, dear. It will be okay."

Both of them knew it was a lie. Edward was weak, his face sickly pale and flushed. He could barely sit up on his own, and to Trisha's horror, the once lively and joyful eyes have turned a depressing color of copper, looking so dull and empty...

Dead.

"..Mom?" Ed choked out, looking at Trisha straight in the eye. Her green eyes held a gentle spark. "Yes, dear?" Edward closed his eyes and sighed. Trisha gently rocked his body, as if thinking it will at least help sooth the tiniest bit of pain racking his small, weak form. "Please tell me..." He mumbled, snuggling closer to Trisha's body. "Will I ever... Get better..?"

Her eyes widened. "Of course you will! Soon, you can play with Al. And... And we can go to the store together. Mom will buy you your favorite toy and..." Ed gave her a weak laugh. Trisha had to fight back breaking down.

Ed sounded like he was already...

No, she couldn't think about that. Edward will be okay. He needs to be!

"Mom..Where's Al?" He asked. Trisha smiled at Edward. " He's outside with Winry, dear. Do you want me to call them?" Ed shook his head. "It's okay."

There was a short silence. "Hey, Mom?" Ed said quietly. Trisha looked at him, and smiled. "What is it, Ed?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Trisha nodded, earning a thankful look from Edward. "It's about Winry." Trisha blinked. She knew what he was going to say, but decided to keep quiet. "I like her." Ed said seriously. Trisha chuckled. "Really, now?" Ed nodded. "I really, really, really, really like her. So much, I wanna marry her. I wanna give Al a cat.."Trisha cupped Ed's face, and nuzzled his forehead. "Then, you will have to promise to get better." Edward fell silent once more. Trisha felt something was wrong.

"...I'm sorry..." A choked sob came out of Ed's looked at her sweet, little bundle of joy worriedly. "Ed, baby? "Are you okay?" When he didn't reply, she shook him softly. "Sweetie?"

Ed gave her a sweet, weak smile... Tears streaming down his cheeks as he held her face up." I'm really sorry, mom..."

Trisha felt Ed's hands slip away.

"I can't make that promise..."

In a split second, her little boy was gone.

No.

Nononono.

"Ed?Sweetie? Please.." Trisha said, lightly shaking Ed. His eyes... looked so empty, yet peaceful. One last tear ran down his cheek, and alas...

Edward Elric was no more.

"No, no, no, no . Edward, sweetie? This isn't funny. Wake up, _Edward."_ She said, but the lifeless child never answered. Trisha felt tears sting her eyes. Wrecked sobs of sadness racked her body as she held the shell of what once held her child dearly. "Ed! My little man... don't leave mommy like this..." she begged, hoping for a miracle. But it was too late.

Trisha wailed. Give him back. Crying at the Gods up there to give her baby back. Trisha gave Ed one more hug, so firm and gentle. His once comforting warmth completely vanished.

As if it were wind, her eldest child slipped right through her hands.

"Mom?"

Trisha turned to the source of the voice.

Alphonse.

He gave a smile.

"Is brother awake? He promised he'd come out to play with me today!"

* * *

**_Any ideas you want to share? PM me. _**

**_-WhenLolzCry ^_^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd Grave: Milky Way**

* * *

Edward was reading a book. It was 3 in the afternoon, so there was not much to do in the office. By some miracle, Roy managed to finish his paperwork. Havoc ran out of cigarettes, so he had nothing else to do, either. Breda ran out of money to buy food from the mess hall. Kain was sleeping, thanks to Mustang being in a good mood to allow him. Falman was playing with a rubrik cube, and Riza took the day off to take care of a sick Rebecca. Alphonse went out to buy something.

Roy huffed. He was so bored. Hey, he might be a grown man, but that didn't mean he couldn't pull a few pranks. So, when he suddenly got an idea, he smiled devilishly. He pulled Havoc to his face, and whispered his plan. Havoc grinned. Oh, this was going to be fun. Roy signaled to Breda, mouthing a few words to him. Breda smirked, saluting before excusing himself out.

Havoc coughed. "Ah, what a boring day. Not much work to do, right chief?" He said to Roy, who chuckled in reply. "Yes. If there was something to pass the time, I'd take the chance."

Ed sruffed his face closer to the book. For some reason, he felt panicked. But why? It was only Roy and his lackeys in here. Riza was away. Maybe it was becuse he felt a lot safer from Roy's tricks whenever she was around.

"Right? Fullmetal.." Roy said, changing his enstranged aura. Both of them walked by Edward's sides. "What the hell are you guys plotting?" Ed demanded, feeling quite scared. He knew something was wrong. He just knew that something bad was going to happen. "Oh, nothing. Just a little..." Havoc mumbled. Breda kicked the door open,throwing the bottle of milk to Mustang. Havoc pushed Ed on the floor, holding him down as the boy struggled against him. Edward's eyes widened in fear when he realized what they were planning.

"Wait, don't!" He yelled, but Mustang already forced his mouth open. "Don't worry, Fullmetal. This will help you grow." the three men laughed, not listening to Edward's pleading. "You don't understa-"

Ed couldn't finish his sentence. The rancid liquid known as milk was forced down his throat. He felt himself blinking in and out of consciousness. He couldn't breathe. He was allergic to milk, and it was being forced down his throat while he was on the floor on his back.

Falman and Kain watched in horror. They saw the look in Edward's eyes. They were dilated and dull, as if in pain. "Uh, I don't think you should do this..." Kain said, still half-asleep. Falman gulped. Havoc and Roy chuckled. "What are you talking about? Nothing's gonna-"

a loud gurgling sound was heard, before Ed stopped struggling and everything went quiet.

"...Chief?"

No response.

"Fullmetal, this isn't funny."

Imagine the horror they felt when Alphonse walked in and saw his brother dead on the floor.


End file.
